This Is War
by midnightquiver
Summary: It's been five years since they had split and now Lyra's back just like she said she would be. it's time to bring down Chase and she can't do alone.  Continuation of Haunted
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a sequel to Haunted. Just letting you know.**

**P.S i do not own the Covenant**

Normal POV

He sat there looking down into his nearly empty beer glass. He found no pleasure anymore. He hadn't found pleasure in years. The only pleasure he found was at the bottom of the glass that way he could just refill it and drink it only to hope it would numb him. But it didn't. Her eyes still looked at him pleadingly and her hair still smelled honey sweet.

Taking another drink he emptied the glass. He wondered how he could've let himself fall this far. Caleb and Pogue had moved on. Hell, Caleb had finally married Sarah and they were now residing back in Ipswich. Pogue on the other hand had left on his own after the break with Kate. He never exactly said where he was going but every once in a while he called.

"Well I figured you'd be here of all places Garwin. Not like you had any future greatness anyways."

The voice was all too familiar. The voice still pissed him off to no end. Aaron Abbot stood a few feet away from him.

"Oh did someone take your dignity or did you just wake up and realize that no one cares about you?" he asked

Reid's jaw tightened a little but he just sat there. He turned his head to face Abbot.

"Honestly I could beat your ass right now but you're not even worth it." he growled

"Is that the best you could do for a comeback? I was expecting more of a fight from you."

"Why?" Reid asked shrugging

"Because then this would've been more worth it." Abbot said as he pulled out a gun and cocked it "Chase sends his regards."

"You work for Chase? Go figure." Reid mumbled

Reid just turned back to the counter pushed his glass away. The thought of using never crossed his mind. He hadn't used in almost a year and a half.

"I'd be careful what you choose to do next because it could be the last thing you do Abbot."

It couldn't be, Reid thought to himself. Looking over he saw Lyra holding a knife to his throat with a smirk on her face. Abbot just uncocked the gun and dropped it to the floor. Then she put her lips to his ears.

"Send Chase my regards." She whispered right before dragging the blade across his throat

Lyra just stared down at the now lifeless body of Aaron Abbot as his blood spilled out onto the hardwood floor.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." Reid said taking her in

She had changed so much since the time he'd seen her. There was a scar on her neck that moved down her shoulder. And her eyes were hard like her soul had been sucked out. Her hair was a darker auburn color but was now at her lower back.

"As much as I want to stand here and play catch up Reid we need to get to Ipswich." She said

She turned and started walking towards the exit where Tyler stood in the doorway. Then she turned back to Reid.

"You coming? I can't play bodyguard all day."

Reid was still trying to take in the dead body on the floor. Shrugging he stood and walked out past her toward Tyler's hummer which still looked to be in good shape. He climbed in the back seat as Lyra and Tyler climbed up front. There were several things that Reid was taking in at the moment. For example Lyra and Tyler had both grown colder of the people they used to be. Tyler hadn't spoken a word since they'd left and he was also wearing a wedding band. Reid just sat there taking in the silence.

"Call Caleb and Pogue let them know we're on our way to Danvers manor." Lyra said "Tyler we still have to go get the others."

Reid just nodded as he pulled out his cell phone as Tyler just nodded. The hummer slowed to a stop beside a motel. Three others climbed into the back beside Reid. He just shifted uncomfortably.

"The one that could pass for emo is Jeremy, the other two are Ryan and I'm sure you remember Kira." Lyra said

"Hard to forget and ugly face like that." I mumbled

"I heard that Garwin." She spat

He just glared at her then stopped when he realized she didn't take any notice. Was she blind? He just shook his head and looked out the window

The hummer pulled up to the large house next to a yellow Ducati that could only be recognized as Pogue's. Reid got out of the car as he put his beanie on his head then went inside. Lyra and Tyler stuck to tend to the other three.

"It's good to be back together." Jeremy said as he linked arms with Kira

"I wish I could say that but I can't stand Garwin." Kira spat "I can't believe you dated him. even if it were for such a short time."

"Kira I don't ask for much from you but I would like it if you kept your mouth shut about him. if not I'll make sure you can't speak." Lyra snapped

Kira just nodded and stepped closer to Jeremy. She looked at Tyler and he had this growing smirk on his face.

"No Tyler." she said

He just raised his eyebrows at me. She just sighed. She had been able to discard the feelings she had for him over the past years but seeing him now it all came back to her.

"I know." I said looking down

He just put an arm around her shoulders and gestured toward the front door.

"Let's go." I said

Walking through the double doors I walked into the living room to see Caleb leaning against the mantle of the fireplace. He just looked at her as she stood there as the others behind her settled onto the couch.

"Hello Caleb." She said in a low voice

Without saying anything it took but two quick strides to get to her and wrap her in a hug.

"I thought you were dead. I hadn't heard from you in so long." He said

"I'm here and things are bad Caleb."

He let go and looked in her now saddening eyes.

"They're real bad." She said


	2. Chapter 2

Lyra POV

I hadn't noticed Pogue till he came up behind me for his own hug. His hair was cut short. Though he had told me that him and Kate had broken it off. Then after a few minutes of catching up I felt Tyler tap on my shoulder. I just nodded.

"So these are the other three you talked about?" Ryan asked looking over at Kira

"Yeah." She answered simply

"Well I'll have to agree with Lyra on this one. They aren't so bad." Ryan chuckled as she bit at her cuticle

"So what's up with you Baby Boy? You come back and you can't say one word to people you've grown up with? Speaking of people where's Levina?" Pogue asked

He had so many questions. That I knew it would probably take all night to answer.

"You know what? Why don't we get them some rooms and then I'll answer questions." I said

"Fine." Pogue said simply

Standing he gestured for Kira, Ryan, and Jeremy to follow. A few minutes later he came back looking a little pissed.

"That woman still pisses me off and I don't care how blind she seems to be." He said "How the hell is she even a part of this?"

"She's good with protection. Then again I only found that out when I went to back hand her once and broke two fingers as she deflected it." I answered

"So those are the people you found along the way that'll be helping us out?" Reid asked with a look of uncertainty

"Those are the survivors." I answered

"And Levina?" Caleb asked

He was also curious as to where she was. Tyler got up and stormed out of the room.

"He doesn't talk anymore. Not even to me." I started "But uhhh we were trying to outrun Chase the only one who had actually succeeded in that endeavor was Tyler. Levina and I on the other hand were caught. It's nearly impossible to outrun him let alone defeat him. but for six months her and I sat in a dark room barely able to see and we would hear each other's screams as chase tortured us without so much as laying a hand on us."

I could my eyes tearing up again as if I had been telling Tyler this all over again but I continued.

"He came in after I don't know how many days or even weeks. He said he had every intention of killing me but that he wanted to hear the screams himself and he wanted to see the blood…it should've been me." I sobbed "It should've been me. She had everything to live for. She had him."

I felt an arm around my shoulder but just shoved it away as I went to find Tyler. I knew he had never forgiven me for her death. I couldn't blame him. I found him sitting out back.

Reid POV

Quietly I followed her as she went to find Tyler. She slowed her speed as she saw him sitting out back on the steps. He just looked up at her for a split second then back into the back wooded area. She knelt down in front of him, her eyes red as she still cried.

"Tyler…" she sobbed "I know…I know you won't forgive me. god I can't even forgive myself for what happened. It should've been me."

The look on his face started out blank and turned into sadness as she laid her head on his knee. I watched as he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms effortlessly not saying a word. They both started crying. I couldn't stand there and watch it anymore so I just turned and went back to the den.

"Caleb we can't-"

"I know but you can guarantee that Chase and Leah know they're here now. It won't be long till he comes knocking." Caleb said

"Then we knock back." I said

They both looked at me.

"Reid it isn't that easy."

"We make it that easy. No one else needs to die Caleb."

He just sighed.

"He's right. This needs to end." Pogue said

Lyra POV

Both Tyler and I walked back into the den to see all three of them arguing.

"We didn't come here for you guys to fight. We came because I said I would when the time is right. I'm not asking you all to be on board with this because it's your choice." I said

The whole room went quiet for several moment.

"I know it's hard right now being we've laid a huge bomb on you but if you're with us then we need to know right now." I ordered

"I'm in." I heard Reid say in a low voice

"Same." Pogue said

We all looked at Caleb who seemed to be torn.

"You do realize that we have to kill them?" he asked

"It wouldn't be the first person I've killed." I said

It didn't bother me anymore. It was past bothering me. It had become a part of my nightmares.

"Fine." He sighed "I'm going to bed. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

I just nodded and turned to go find a room in the large manor.

Finding a room I sat down at the vanity table that was across the room. It was only a matter of moments till I heard a knock at the door. I could feel who was at the door and I knew that I would've had to deal with the confrontation eventually.

"Come in." I said as I took my jacket off and tossed it to the floor

Reid POV

Walking I froze as soon as I saw her removing her jacket. She had several scars on her back that looked as if she had been whipped half to death.

"They're just scars Reid. It's nothing to be afraid of." She mumbled as she turned to face me

"What happened to you?" I asked

Because the young woman I was looking at now may have looked like Lyra but this wasn't her. Everything about her had become cold, dark, and exhausted.

"I lost everything." she replied

Her eyes softened as she looked at me. I told myself that I wouldn't do this. I wouldn't let myself fall for her yet again but it happened all over again and at the worst time no less. I watched as she moved to the bed. The door locked itself behind me. the room was so quiet that I found myself wanting to say something, anything.

Walking over towards the bed I sat at the end as she just laid back.

"We weren't supposed to happen Reid. Five years ago I had no intention of falling for you. It was an accident." She said

I just scoffed. She was trying to drive me further away than I already was. I was sick of being so far away.

"I didn't come in here for a confession Lyra. I came in here to see if you were okay and apparently you're not." I said

She just nodded her face expression unphased. My eyes found their way down to the scar I had seen earlier. The one on her neck that moved down to her shoulder.

Lyra POV

"Turn around." He ordered

In doing so I felt his hands gently touched over my shoulder as he started to pull the straps of my tank top down. I quickly stopped him.

"Lyra trust me." he said

Letting go of his hand he continued to pull down the straps until my back was bare to him. Then all of the sudden a vibration went through me as I felt his fingers move over each scar I had. Then I felt him move over the one on the crook of my neck. Rubbing my fingers over the scar I didn't feel it there. he had used to make them disappear.

"I wasn't here to rehash old memories." He said as I heard him move over to the door

Turning around knowing that I was barely holding up my top I stared after him. I wasn't the only one who hadn't changed.

"Why not?" I asked

The words had come out before I could even stop them. He just froze as he went to grab for the door knob.

"Because you ran away first." He said

Moving across the room he turned around only for me to crush my lips against his. He pushed me away only to push me against the opposite wall and crush himself back against me. His lips were hungry and I just wanted to feel something that would take it all away. As his lips moved down to my neck a slight moan escaped my lips as he lifted off of the floor and carried me over to the bed. Looking up into his eyes they were no longer the color of ice. Instead the black of night had taken residence.

Wrapping my arms around the nape of his neck I brought him down to my level. He was as unrelenting as me as hands touched over my body. It was as if he couldn't believe it were actually me.

There was to be no sleep that night for both of us. and to be honest I wasn't sure it was worth even bothering to think about trying to have a relationship with him. If anything one of us or both of us would be dead in the end. But I knew he wouldn't let go. He didn't know the meaning of it. Deep down though I prayed he wouldn't let go. I didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Don't leave me." I breathed as I felt his arm snake around my waist

The way his lips had found mine told me he had no intention of leaving but staying so he knew this was real. So that it wasn't another dream.

The candles flames in the room only grew higher as everything became hazy. Our clothes had been discarded long ago and now we were intertwined within each other. Each part of us becoming endless. After moments of what only felt like teasing I felt him move into me as his fingers intertwined with my own. The intensity had grown so high that I wished it would only end. I could hear him only faintly as he whispered my name. That night I was sure that I died if only for a little while because I loved it. I loved him and there was no hope that I could've tried to deny it.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid POV

I didn't want it to be too much to hope that she would be there this time when I woke up but I couldn't help it. Turning over I felt a warm body there. Smiling to myself I wrapped my arm around her so she wouldn't have the chance to leave me lying here all alone. She leaned back into me sighing contently. Pressing my lips gently to her shoulder I started falling back asleep.

"don't even think about going back to sleep." She grumbled

"Why?"

"Because we need to wake up."

"No we don't."

She just scoffed a little at my response.

"You know I'm wondering something." I started

"Hmmm." She inquired

"Why the hell is Kira here? She a bitch you should've let Chase have her."

"I almost did or didn't you notice that she's blind." She replied

I just sighed as I rolled onto my back. Stretching I felt her hands on my chest. Wrapping my arms back around her I kissed her forehead as she laid down on my chest.

"We need to get up. There are things that need to be discussed today." She mumbled

"Things like what?"

"Things like Chase being back in Ipswich and his and Leah's next move." She said

Opening my eyes I found her deep brown looking at me intently.

"Do you regret it?" I asked changing the subject somewhat

"Regret what?"

"Coming back. Finding me?"

The words were hard to get out because I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. I should've just crawled into her head and found out for myself but it probably wouldn't have worked anyway being she's almost completely blocked.

"Not at all. I just wish…it would've been sooner." She said in almost a whisper

With that she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, still covered with sheets. Looking at her now scarless bare back I couldn't help but reach out and touch her. Everything about her drew me in; even after all these years I thought I was mad at her. There was nothing that could compare to her.

Lyra POV

I closed my eyes instinctively when I felt his touch. It was ever so slightly that it made me shiver. If I knew I could lay here forever and not have to move I would've gladly lain back down. But the issues I had forgotten if only for the night were coming back.

I had seen what Chase and Leah can do. Hell, I had been forced to watch at one point then I endured it. At some point it would have to end. The only question in my mind was when? When would it be over?

Sighing I got up and got dressed then sat down at the vanity table. I couldn't help but stare at my neck where Chase had one shoved a knife through. The scar was completely gone.

"You shouldn't use so much." I said

He just chuckled.

"That was the first time I've used within the past year and a half." He said

I smirked.

"Wish I could say I haven't used in that long." I said

Taking a deep breath I turned to face him. He was still laying there looking at me. Getting up I started for the door.

"Are you seriously just going to leave me here?" he asked

I turned back to look at him. He had this puppy dog look and I couldn't stifle my laugh from it. I don't I had ever seen him so pouty and it was funny. Was that what he did when he didn't get his way?

"Actually I think I will." I said smiling

Then I closed the door behind me. Walking downstairs I could hear Caleb talking but it was as if he were talking to himself. Then walking into the den I saw him going on and on with Tyler. No wonder there was no answer.

"Clog up the doorway much?" Pogue said from behind as he lifted me up off my feet and carried me in the room only to toss me on the couch

"Careful Pogue Lyra doesn't like to be manhandled." Ryan chuckled as she walked in from what seemed to be the kitchen

Everyone seemed to be waking up because Reid, Kira, and Jeremy came in not long after. We went on with the banter as if there was nothing to worry about and this was just a reunion but I knew that the problem at hand flooded everyone's mind.

"Wow. Here you're having a reunion and I wasn't even invited." Came a shrill voice

I was on my feet in the next instant. Leah stood in the hallway and not even bothering to hesitate I used sending an energy wave at her. But before it even hit her she was gone.

"That's not very nice manners Lyra." She giggled from behind

I wasn't the only one on my feet now.

"Leah are you really that stupid that you would come here alone?" Pogue asked sarcastically

"Who said I was alone?" she said, an evil grin spreading across her face

Holding up her hand a small flame resided in her palm. It only grew larger. I didn't move but I could see Reid and Caleb get antsy wanting to duck and cover. Tyler and I just stood there anticipating what she would do next. Ryan was ready to jump her but Pogue had a hold on her arm stopping her. then she sent the fire at Tyler and us like a flame thrower but none of it touched us. it went around us as Kira deflected it making it curve around us.

When it faded Leah stood there with a smirk.

"That the best you can do?" I challenged "Here I was thinking you'd pull out something new."

"Oh when I'm at my best I'm sure you'll see something new." She said

Then all of the sudden I felt something sharp through my mid section. Using, I sent out a wave strong enough to knock everyone in the room backwards along with sending things flying. I saw Jeremy grab at the invisible force that had sent a knife through me. dropping to my knees I felt a set of arms catch me.

"Lyra. Just breath."

It was Ryan. She was holding her hand over my stomach.

"Caleb!" I heard Pogue yell

Everything felt like slow motion. Looking over I saw Caleb unconscious and laying in his own blood as he too bled from his mid section.

"The closer they are the harder they fall. And now that you two are together again it will make it so much easier to kill both of you." Leah giggled

I didn't know what she meant. All I knew is I wanted this to get fixed and it wasn't going to feel good.

"Lyra you know what we have to do." Ryan said sympathetically

Looking back her, her hazel eyes now a pitch black color. I just nodded. She laid me down on the ground and I felt someone take my hand. I looked over at Tyler who looked terrified. I just squeezed his hand gently. I gasped as I felt my shirt lift a little to reveal the wound. Then a scream ripped from mine and Caleb's throat as she used on me.

**The whole Caleb being wounded from not even being touched will be explained in the next chapter if you don't understand it. reviews are always welcomed but no pressure lol.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lyra POV

It's easier to heal quicker but hurt like a bitch. I nearly passed out each time it had been done in the past. Caleb did pass out when Ryan did it on me though. But what confused me is how he got injured when he wasn't even touched. And the wound was in the same place as mine was. They were identical. Were we connected somehow? It worried me in the back of my mind.

Sitting up I felt someone slide behind me and catch me as I fell back a little from feeling dizzy.

"Is she okay?" Reid asked as he wound his arm around my waist from behind

It was him who had slid behind me.

"They'll both be fine. It's just a painful process to speed up the healing process." Jeremy said

I just laid there on the floor and looked over at Caleb who was lying on the floor a few feet from me.

"I wouldn't have come back if I knew that this would happen." I said

"If what would happen?" Kira asked

She had a clueless expression on her face as she felt around.

"There's a strong connection with Lyra and Caleb. It's so strong that when one gets hurt so does the other." Jeremy explained as he took her hand

"But he doesn't have the scars she had." Pogue said

"It's the distance between them that determines it. And they weren't close enough for him to get her side of the pain but you knew that didn't you Lyra. You knew and that's why we didn't come here sooner." Jeremy said

I just looked down because he was right. I did know. I had known for a while.

"It was the blood." I replied

Reid's arms tightened around me.

"It's why I stayed away. Because I knew that with what we were doing I would possibly get him killed." I continued

"So let me get this straight you guys went out on a suicide mission when you left?" Pogue asked

"That's what Chase does to people Pogue." Kira said defending me "It's not like we got the choice. We either go after him knowing the consequence or we stand by or watch him kill. I prefer the first choice even though I'm disabled as it is."

"I understand…" we all turned our heads to see Caleb sitting up now as he rubbed his side "But you don't have to go through it alone. Not anymore."

I just nodded and laid my head back. It was hard to except the fact that now he would take on my battle wounds. I couldn't let him do that. Not with what would be happening soon.

"We should find a way to break the connection." I said after sitting in silence for a while

Everyone just stared at me.

"I'm serious. The next time we get attacked one of us might not be that lucky and I don't want to be responsible for killing my brothers and dragging him to hell with me."

"You're not going to die." Reid said

"Have you seen the future? No you haven't but I have and it's not pretty. So yes I'm going to find a way to break it." I blurted

It all came out before I could stop it. The room went into a dead silence.

"And the tension keeps on building." Ryan said chuckling slightly

But the room remained quiet. I didn't have to try to read minds to know that the three Ipswich sons wanted to know about the future. That in that instant they wanted to know who lived and who died.

"How-it's not even possible to try that and if you did how much power did it take for you to see it?" Caleb asked flustered

"I didn't use. Chase forced me…" I trailed off

I pulled away from Reid and stood up feeling kind of wobbly. Walking out I heard Tyler follow behind me along with Ryan. I was feeling furious just thinking about it all. I had tried so hard to wipe the images out of my mind and they just wouldn't go away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to face what seemed to be a calm level headed Caleb. How could he be so calm? Because right now I was on the brink of losing my mind.

"Have you been able to prevent any of it?" Caleb asked as he turned to me

"Only once but I don't know if it really changes the outcome in the end." I said remembering Abbot in the bar

"It'll be-"

"Don't even say it." I growled "When this is all over you can say it. Till then shut your mouth."

He just chuckled a little. I just looked down at my palm where the scar of what happened five years ago still remained. I noticed Caleb staring down at his palm too.

"It'll take a lot to break the connection if that's what you really want." Ryan said

"I promise not to have a near death experience this time." I said

"Good." Ryan said

She held out her hand. Taking it I then took Tyler's who extended it out to Caleb.

"Wait we're doing this now?" He asked surprised

"No time better than the present."

He just sighed and took Tyler's hand and then Ryan's completing the circle.

"It's going to take all of us." She said

Nodding I watched as each of their eyes change to the darkness I had become so accustomed to.

Reid POV

Sitting there I leaned back against the couch. I heard Kira scoff as she stood up a little and plopped on the couch beside Jeremy who wrapped an arm around her.

"What now prima donna?" I sneered

"I just think it's so funny who you've become. Who knew it would take one girl to bring you off your pedestal."

"Go shove it." I growled

"Yet his attitude is still under check I see." She said "Does it kill you knowing that some of the people in this room will be dead within a matter of weeks?"

I closed my eyes trying to drone her out. I knew she was trying to annoy the hell out of me and slowly but surely it was working.

"You know if you somehow get yourself killed I won't really care and I'm no one else would either." I snapped

She sat there silent and nearly in tears. I knew I should've felt bad but I was beyond caring anymore. So much had gone wrong already and now it was only getting worse. Getting up I walked out the door that Lyra walked out of earlier. Going to see what they were doing I froze as I watched the four of them linked together. Caleb and Lyra looked to be in pain but didn't let go. I wanted to say 'stop you're hurting them' but the words were caught in my throat as I felt the power grow thicker between them. Then after a little bit longer I watched as she yanked her hands away. Her breathing was heavy and she looked exhausted. Walking over I steadied her from behind.

"You have to slow down." I whispered in her ear

Then I watched as Tyler reached for her hand and outstretched it. He pulled out a pocket knife and set it down on her palm ready to cut it.

"Baby Boy are you crazy!" I exclaimed

I felt her other hand squeeze my arm which I had wrapped around her waist. I watched as Baby Boy cut her hand. They both looked at Caleb and Ryan. Ryan smiled.

"It worked." She said all giddy like

"Leave it to you to be happy enough for the rest of us." Lyra said

"Of course." She said dimming her smile a little bit

She walked over towards us and hugged her gently. She hugged her so lightly it was as if she thought she would break her. I could tell she really cared about Lyra and would give anything to see her happy or even just peaceful.

"Well I'm hungry so I'm going to raid the kitchen." She said after kissing her on the forehead

Tyler followed in pursuit.

"I miss hearing his voice." Lyra said sadly as she watched Tyler

I knew she didn't have a love interest in him but I could understand.

"I think we all do." I said in a low voice

"He's so far gone Reid. He's barely hanging on."She said

Caleb seemed to be hanging by her words just as I was. It didn't take much to know that he was seriously worried about both of them. They both seemed to have gone through the worst.

"Caleb why don't you take her into the den. You know do that whole discussion thing with lectures you love to do." I said handing her to him

She looked back at me a little worried.

"You need to relax."

"Reid Garwin you are getting too soft." She muttered half laughing

I just glared as Caleb starting laughing too.

"I am not." I growled "But I'm sorry I would prefer you not looking like total shit. I mean if you would prefer to be a restless wreck then by all means Use some more."

She just stuck her tongue out. Smirking a little I walked into the kitchen where Ryan was indeed raiding the cupboards. Tyler was watching and he seemed to be entertained by it. it was a little funny because she had this whole klutzish thing going for her.

"Find what you're looking for?" I asked as I took a seat next to Tyler

"Not yet." She replied as she was still rifling through a cupboard

"So you care a lot about Lyra." I stated

Tyler scoffed as he shook his head. Ryan just turned and glared at him and put his hand up in surrender.

"Something like that." She said

"Something like that?"

She turned back to me but her eyes were looking down at the counter.

"Yeah…she's my type but I'm not hers." She mumbled

I just looked at her skeptically then all of the sudden it clicked.

"Oh." Was all I could manage

"Yeah oh."

"Well…why not go for Kira?" I asked knowing it sounded lame as hell

I was only trying to make conversation easier anyway and Tyler was sitting there trying hard not to bust up laughing.

"Are you serious? She is such a bitch and has no respect whatsoever. Lyra on the other hand is strong and is amazing in every aspect. She doesn't take shit from other people. You should've seen her a few weeks ago. Her and Kira got into one of their bickering bitch fights like always because Kira doesn't like to take orders and Lyra just kicked her ass. Though their fights are traditional anymore."

I just smirked.

"I care about her a lot though. If I can't have her as my girl I'm gonna take what I can get." She said

I nodded then turned to leave but she stopped me.

"She loves you, you know. She'll never say it. Not with all of those walls she hides behind. But every once in a while she'd talk about you. The way she would talk about you was funny I'd ask her to tell me about it after a really really bad day. It seemed to make things better even by the slightest. She talked about all the three of you. When Tyler or Baby Boy here was talking he would have some good stories too." she said

I looked at her and she smiled as I could tell she was remembering back to the stories. I was busy in my own mind thinking about her as well. For the past five years I thought she had completely used me and thought I was nothing to her and that she would've forgotten about us form the short time we had together.

"So how did you two meet exactly?" I asked

"Actually I met Tyler here first in New York City. I had been living in old Subway stations. Then all of the sudden I saw someone run as and energy wave was being thrown at them. Leah had come out of hiding and as I used I tripped her. Tyler just looked back but I guess he couldn't see me it was so dark. As Leah got up she turned and stared directly at me. Tyler Used and like that she was gone. He told me to come out but I didn't I just sat there. It took him nearly two hours to find me being he didn't leave. It wasn't long after that, that I met Levina and Lyra." She explained

I listened. I listened because it was something I wasn't a part of at the time because I wasn't given the option. If I was I wouldn't have to ask about it all.

"Those two together were the strongest people I have ever seen." She said as she looked at Tyler "They were unstoppable."

I noticed Tyler smile a little. I just hung my arm around his shoulder like old time.

"Baby Boy all grown up." I said

He just elbowed me. I felt so out of the loop with these two and usually it was Tyler and I leaving others out of the loop. Well it wouldn't be that way anymore. And whatever future Lyra saw would be prevented because if anything the visions Chase sent her through were fake. Or at least I hoped. I sat there and kept up conversation with her. I wanted to know what went on for the past five years. She gladly told me without hesitation. About fifteen minutes later Pogue wandered in and joined the conversation. He said he was tired of listening to Kira bitch.

He also told a few of his own stories. Like his break up with Kate. I just sat back and listened like always with nothing to say unless I was laughing at something I found idiotic. But I'd usually get a slap to the back of the head though which got real annoying after a while.

Lyra POV

I could hear a little bit of laughter from the kitchen. Kira just rolled her eyes.

"Kira take whatever's up your ass and pull it out because we're going to be working with them. I'm sorry you don't like it but get over it." I hissed

"I just…I…" she started

I looked over at her with raised eyebrows.

"I just wish we had it that easy." She said reaching up to touch her eyes

I took her hand.

"They are just as screwed over as us trust me I know." I said

"You promise?"

I laughed as she said it.

"Yeah I promise. We're all cursed."

She nodded letting out a deep breath. Then she leaned her head down on my shoulder. She was like that annoying sister you wanted to punch but sometimes there were those rare moments.

"Don't expect me to get along with Reid. He'll call me a slut and I'll call him a prick and that's that." She said

"It's okay you are a slut and he is a prick." I said

She giggled and Caleb chuckled a little.

"How's Sarah?" she asked him

"She's okay. I sent her and my mom out so they don't get in the middle." He replied

She nodded taking in his words.

"So what exactly is the plan?" he asked me

"There is no plan." I said

"Yup there never is a plan. That's just how we are." Kira added

Caleb just took a deep breath.

"Caleb there are never plans for this sort of thing." I said "You know that."

He ran his hands over his face. Maybe he knew already but we didn't talk about it. We didn't even think about mentioning it. We just took the time to enjoy what time we had because later not all of us would get the chance. Later there would be the huge fight I always have nightmares about. I know that if I should go down I sure as hell was bringing someone down with me.

I just looked up at him and I could tell he had the same worries.

"Just smile." I said


	5. Chapter 5

Lyra POV

It was a long day filled with memories that everyone shared. Ones that we shared together and others that were separate. Ones that were good whole others not so much.

"So are these three ready you think?" I heard Kira ask

Jeremy looked my way also curious about the answer.

"That depends." I said with a smirk

"Oh I know that look. Are you seriously considering what I think you are?" Ryan said with a small smile spreading on her face

"What?" Caleb asked

"It's time to see what you can really do." I said

The three men looked at one another nervously. Tyler looked at me with a wide grin on his face. Standing I headed for the front door with Ryan and Tyler behind me.

"This is going to be the best entertainment I've ever seen." Jeremy said

Kira just elbowed him in the side. He just chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Standing in the grass I took off my shoes. The dewy grass sent a slight shiver through me. I watched as Reid stood across from me. Then Tyler started shoving him down the lawn.

"What?" he said confused

Tyler just had a mischievous grin. I knew he was going to enjoy the chance to kick Reid's ass. Of the many things about Tyler I knew he didn't always like being the shadow of the group. He'd grown out of it in the past years even though he didn't talk much.

Ryan stood across from Pogue taking him in up and down as she too took off her shoes. I looked at Caleb who seemed to be on edge. I knew he wasn't a hundred percent about this but if he couldn't fight me then there was no chance in hell he'd step up to Leah let alone Chase. Without warning I used and watched as all of the water raised from the grass. Hundreds of droplets started coming together into one form then all of the sudden flew at Caleb sending him flying backwards.

"Oh shit!" Reid exclaimed trying to hide laughter

Then turning the water shaped ball into a whip-like form I struck across at Reid. He landed on his stomach cringing a little. Then all of the sudden I felt a sudden wave of energy hit me hard in the gut knocking me back hard enough that I landed against a tree. Looking up I saw Pogue understood the gist of things because he turned towards Ryan next and started going at her. She was dodging everything he was sending at her in dance like movements. She was giggling too. She took too much pleasure in it. Tyler on the other hand got knocked on his ass as Reid flew back up to his feet sending Tyler down. Getting up I looked up at the branches of the tree seeing vines wrapped around them. Grinning to myself I held out my hands and sent the vines out at Caleb. I watched as they wrapped around his ankles and started dragging him across the grass. He struggled then turning over I saw his eyes were blacker than oblivion as the vines broke away from him. I could see fire rise from his palm like it did with Leah and then as it grew he sent what looked to be multiple fireballs at me. Thinking on my feet I did a back walk over into a back flip nearly taking one to my side. Landing on one knee I looked up at him somewhat out of breath. The look on his face was dark and I couldn't tell whether he was pissed off or not. Looking at the others I could see Tyler and Reid just wrestling around now and Ryan and Pogue were still going at it but with grins on their face. As I looked back at Caleb I saw a huge wave coming at me. Using, I felt it split in two as it hit me. Then concentrating hard I summoned everything I could and at the same time he sent another ball at me the two clashed sending out a wave in all directions that sent everyone backwards.

For a few moments I just sat there and looked up at the now grey sky. After a few minutes I started laughing uncontrollably. I held my sides as they started hurting from all the laughing.

"Lyra!" I heard Pogue yell as he ran over

He and Caleb knelt down beside me.

"You okay?" Caleb asked his eyes now the chocolate brown color I knew too well

"That was a good one. It was tingly." I laughed "Oh that was so fun."

Pogue started laughing too.

"She's losing it Cale." He said

He nodded in agreement. Then all of the sudden I heard clapping coming from behind Pogue. Sitting up I got to my feet instantly.

"Lyra I must say I'm impressed. You got to them before me." Chase said as he leaned against a tree casually

At that moment I was sure my heart had stopped.

"So you have my sister and the Ipswich sons. That's twice my ex has triumphed me. how will I win?" he said sarcastically "I know! I'll just hit your weak spot."

I snorted.

"You think its funny?" he questioned

"A little." I scoffed

His eyes were black and tempting. Then all of the sudden I heard a choking sound.

"Reid!"

Everyone turned to see Tyler leaning over Reid who was now choking up blood. It was as if something were caught in his throat. The next thing I knew I saw him spit out a razor blade. I couldn't decide which was more surprising Reid spitting up razors or Tyler talking for the first time in four years. We were all stunned whereas Chase was cackling. He saw the hilarity no one else did.

"Did I hit it?" he asked

I turned glaring at him. He had a smug look that dared me to go after him. taking a quick glance back at Reid who was now puking up even more blood and spitting out what seemed to be a fifth blade then I took off after Chase who turned and ran.

Caleb POV

"Lyra no!" I yelled

Going to follow flames crossed my path stopping me.

"Caleb!" I heard Ryan yell

Looking back I saw Reid now passed out in his own blood.

"We need to get him to the hospital." I said

Ryan and Tyler helped pick Reid up as they moved towards the hummer. Pogue moved to get on his motor bike so he could follow behind. I climbed in the back with Reid. Looking down at his throat I could see what looked like bruises on his neck but was actual blood.

"Tyler drive faster." I ordered

"Is he going to be okay?" Tyler asked

"You choose now to speak?" Ryan exclaimed

Tyler just rolled his eyes and hit the gas hard. As much as I wanted to be in two places I once so that I could be there to help Lyra I couldn't.

_Pogue go find Lyra and help her. she won't live with chase pulling her into a trap._

I sent the thoughts into Pogue's mind and without hesitation I heard him squeal on the brakes and turn around to go after her. Then all of the sudden Reid started choking again, spitting out more blood.

"Damnit Reid hold on." I muttered

"I can stop the blades but I can't stop the bleeding I heard Ryan say. Giving her a quick nod I watched as she pulled out another blade that seemed to have been stuck in his throat telepathically then concentrate hard enough that she started to get a nose bleed.

"He used a powerful spell." She said as she finally let go

"But its done?" I asked

She just nodded as she wiped her nose.

"Ryan are you his sister?" I asked

At that moment Tyler had nothing to say. Ryan just looked down at the floor.

"If I could've chosen another family to be born to I would've." She put simply

"Me too." I muttered to myself "Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Caleb POV

I handed Ryan a cup of coffee.

"Tyler is in there with him right now." I said

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked

"Yeah the doctors have him on all sorts of drugs." I answered

She snorted.

"He's loving that I'm sure."

"If he could talk I'm sure he'd tell you himself." I said

She looked up at me her eyes wide.

"Don't worry as soon as he leaves the hospital he'll be fixing himself." I said

"Well at least he'll shut up even if it's for a little while." I heard Kira say

Jeremy chuckled. Looking back at Ryan she was biting at her nails nervously.

"Ryan go." I said

I knew she was worried about Lyra. She just nodded and without even moving she was gone.

Ryan POV

I used which put me back out front where the whole disaster started. Taking a quick look around I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Remembering what she told me in the past I quieted out the world little by little.

"Where are you?" I whispered

Then using I felt my senses heighten. Tucking my hair behind my ears I listened harder. Hearing heavy breathing I took off into the woods through the smoke from the dying fire that crossed the path.

Lyra POV

I knew he was playing with me.

"Is somebody scared?" I heard in my head

The voice was cruel and sharp.

"No, though I am a little curious as to why you're hiding." I said coldly

"Oh I'm not hiding you just can't see me." he said

"Oh so you're a coward, I see how it works." I said

"Lyra it doesn't have to be like this." he said

I felt something brush across my arm. I spun around but nothing was there.

"Oh and how would you have it huh? Me go back to the way things were? No thanks I prefer not to be corrupted." I said

"If you insist. But at least you'll be able to die before the others." He replied

Then all of the sudden Chase appeared in front of me with a smirk on his face. I took a step back. My heart was racing and for the first time in a long time I was scared. The next thing I saw was a large energy ball fly at me. Within the moment it came at me time just stopped if only for a second as my life flashed in my eyes. I felt it hit me hard and knock me back into a tree trunk knocking the breath out of me. Looking up I saw him towering over me. He grabbed me by the throat and gripped it.

"You'll join Reid soon so don't worry." He hissed

"Funny…he's alive." I breathed

His hand tightened on my throat even more. It could hear my heart beat accelerate even more as it felt as if it were pumping through head.

"Yeah well you won't be. It's a loss I'm willing to take." He said

I watched a knife appeared in his hand and right as he went to stab me in the gut I used to bend the blade and force it back. But something as small as that was hard to do. Chase just sighed and dropped the knife.

"You're making it harder than it has to be." He said as he dropped me "You're just too pathetic Lyra. I should just leave you here and let you kill yourself. No doubt that I would enjoy watching that."

"Go suck it." I snapped

I used just enough to send him flying backwards and have the tree he hit try and engulf him. Scrambling to my feet I turned and started running. I could hear him laughing in my head.

"Awe does Lyra not want to play anymore?" he asked

Looking ahead I halted nearly running into Leah who was just standing as if she had nothing better to do.

"Wow Lyra you look like hell." She said

"Better than you. Might I ask how is the weather down there?" I said sarcastically

"Don't know. I'll ask Levina when I go down." She said

"Good you found her." Chase said from behind

"Can we torture her first? I mean it's not like she doesn't know what'll happen in the end." Leah said

"Do whatever you like. I just want to watch the life fade from her eyes." Chase replied

Using I put up a barrier around me hoping it would last. Leah just laughed at the attempt. Then with a swift movement I was knocked backwards. Taking the opportunity though I started running again. I could hear them laughing in my head and just wished it would go away. The next thing I know someone grabbed me around the waist and covered my mouth. I struggled feebly.

"Shh. And if you bite my hand I will bite you back."

It was Pogue. I could feel his heart going as fast as mine. He let me go and turned me to face him.

"We're going to run alright? You're going to have to use some more okay. It'll help you run faster." He said

"We're not going to out run them." I said quickly

"We're going to try."

I just nodded.

"Go."

Watching his eyes turn I took off. Hoping it wouldn't take long to get out I realized I had gone into the wood farther than I thought. I didn't look back but as I thought I could see the clearing to the house something grabbed me by the ankles and yanked me down. It was a branch and no matter how hard I struggled it kept dragging me back in.

"Pogue!" I screamed

He grabbed me by the wrists and pulled. The roots only pulled harder as they climbed up my legs. Then Pogue was thrown to the side hitting his head on a rock knocking him out cold. I just tried grabbing for anything I could to try and get free. Then just like that the roots let go.

"Well this is entertaining."

Chase stood in front of me. Yanking me up to my feet he shook me slightly.

"I just don't think I'm ready to give up on you just yet." He said

Ready to pass out I slumped in his arms.

"It's tiring isn't it? Using so much. But then again how much do you really sleep?" he asked

I looked up at him.

"I am going to kill you and I'm going to enjoy it." I hissed

"With the situation that you're in I'd be careful on what you say."

I just glared at him. Then I stomped on his foot in which he let go and I hit him across the face. Starting towards Pogue, Chase grabbed me by the hairs yanking me back.

"You little-"

But he was cut short as he fell to his knees holding his head. I just rushed over to an unconscious Pogue.

"Don't like aneurisms Chase? Hmmm who knew?" Ryan said sarcastically

Pogue was starting to come around as I shook him. he looked up at Chase who was being helped to his feet Leah.

"Stupid bitch." Leah spat

"Says the one who killed my best friend." I said

"She had it coming for a long time trust me."

"And so do you."

She glared even more as Chase was pulling her away.

"We'll be back soon." Chase said

"I'd imagine. And Leah? I'll see you soon…real soon." I said

With that they were gone. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You stupid or something?" Pogue asked

I just looked over at him exhausted and careless.

"Right." he said

He knew I already felt dumb.

"If there was a chance I could get him I would." I said after a few moments of silence

"You have every right to do that." Ryan said

Pogue looked up at her like she was the idiot now.

"They tortured and killed Levina and forced her and Tyler to feel it. They deserve the rotten end and I would've run into the woods if were her." Ryan said to Pogue

"Caleb's going to ask questions." He started

"I know." I said

"You're not going to talk are you."

"Nope. There's nothing to say." I said

"We should get to the hospital then." Ryan said

She helped Pogue up as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Lyra you look like hell." Ryan said as we walked into the clearing

"And here I thought that look worked for me." I joked


	7. Chapter 7

Lyra POV

The three of us popped into the hospital or at least of the rooms. Then looking around I saw Reid lying in a bed not far from where we were and Tyler was asleep in the chair beside him. Pogue who was beside me slid down to the floor and leaned back against the wall. Ryan and I did the same. Leaning my head down on Pogue's shoulders I closed my eyes. We were too tired and exhausted to even contemplate what to do next. The only thing we could do well the only I could do was salvage what was left of all of us. This was only the start of it all. The start of what would more than likely be a painful end.

Sleep took me unwillingly as it did the other two.

Caleb POV

"They're back." Kira said and she sat up straight

"How do you do that?" I asked

"I'm good at knowing things. You know the whole intuition thing." She said as she stood

Jeremy was at her side with his hand in hers. He was really protective over her and I wondered how he could love her but I guess there's someone out there for everyone.

"Just stay here." I said

They nodded and sat back down. Turning I opened the door quietly to see three muddy figures sitting against the wall asleep. Ryan and Lyra were leaning against Pogue. Tyler was leaning back in a chair asleep as well. Then looking at Reid I saw he was awake. He was looking at the nearly unrecognizable heap on the floor.

"Well look who's awake." I chuckled in a whisper

He smirked.

"I'd avoid talking though." I added "Unless you want to mess up your throat even more. You can't talk but I'm sure later you'll figure out a way to fix that."

I sat down in the chair on the other side of his bed. Reid was looking at Lyra.

"She's fine. Though after being ganged up on I'm sure it's taken a toll." I whispered low

Tyler stirred a little then went back to sleep. Reid just looked at me solemnly.

"Reid You nearly died. You're beyond lucky Ryan could stop the upchucking of razors." I said

He just nodded.

"Though might I add it is refreshing to hear you not talk."

He just glared but it tined into a hoarse laugh quickly.

_What are we going to do then?_

It was Reid asking in my head no less. But I guess I could settle until he or we got his voice fixed.

"What's going on?"

We both looked down to see Lyra looking up a little groggily.

"He's awake." Caleb said

"Well I can see that." She said

"Someone cranky?"

"I had my face shoved in the dirt more than once Caleb. You tell me." she snapped

I could hear Reid laughing silently. i just hit him in the gut.

"Very nice Caleb hurt an injured person even more." She said sarcastically as she stood

Lyra POV

The one time Caleb acts lightly about something it's something that should be handled more importantly. I stood at Caleb's side but refused to look at Reid. After a few moments I turned and headed toward the door.

"And you're off to where?" Caleb asked

"I'll be back. I just need to clean up a little." I lied

The gears in my mind were working double time at the moment and everything was confusing. I wanted to do what was right but what was the cost of it all? Walking out of the room someone grabbed my arm startling me.

"Don't do it Lyra. You just got out of a rough situation by the smell of you. You won't survive if you do this." Kira said urgently

"Do what?" I asked pretending to be elusive

"You know what. I'm not stupid and I'm not losing the first friend I've had in several years." She said

She gripped my arm tighter and Jeremy grabbed my other arm.

"She's right Lyra. I know you have a death wish and lord knows that's the only thing you and I have in common but don't even think about it. You're not strong enough yet. You've used up to the point where you're ready to break down." Jeremy said

I sighed knowing they were right.

"Do you honestly understand or are you just being selfish. Because if really knew what I was going to do then you'd know what was really going on." I said

Kira let go first.

"You won't be coming back." She said "No matter if you leave now or later you aren't coming back."

Then Jeremy let go.

"You're not leaving right now. You'll leave later then." I heard from behind me

I looked back to see Tyler leaning in the doorway.

"And he speaks." I said surprised

He just smiled for a moment.

"Caleb found out about Ryan."

A wave of shock rolled over me.

"Relax he uh well he is sketchy about her but he knows or rather can feel that she isn't like him." Tyler said

I just nodded unsure of what to say.

"Is he angry at us for not saying something sooner?" I asked

He just shook his head no. I walked over to him and leaned into him wrapping my arms around him. he embraced me back in a hug.

"You'll get what you want Ty. I promise." I said quietly

He didn't say anything but I knew that he wanted to object at the price of vengeance just as much as he didn't want to being he wanted it and deserved it.

"You won't go alone." Was all he said

I just nodded and let go. Then not far from where we were standing the payphone rang. The four of us froze right then and looked at the ringing phone.

Reid POV

Touching my throat I flinched a little. It felt beyond bruised and it hurt to breathe. Sitting up I moved off the bed and headed toward the closet across the room.

"What are you doing? You can't leave." Caleb said

_The hell I can't. Watch me. I can't be sitting here in a hospital. I hate hospitals._

With that I started to put my clothes back on. The only amount of blood on them was on my jeans. As I pulled on my hoodie and eerie feeling came over me and using instantly I healed my throat to let me speak.

"Something's wrong." I said

It was raspy at first but I just coughed a little to make my voice clearer. Caleb just looked at me skeptically. That's when I heard it. The ringing of a phone.

"Don't pick it up." I mumbled

Rushing out the door I saw Lyra making her way to the phone.

"Lyra don't!" I exclaimed as she went to pick it up

But she just looked at me as if saying she was sorry with her eyes. What are you doing?, I thought to myself. I watched as she picked it up.

"Hello Chase." She said

I ran up beside her putting my lips to her other ear.

"Put the damn phone down now." I said sternly

She just shoved me away and continued with the conversation.

Lyra POV

I just shoved him away not wanting him to be in on this.

"Well Lyra this is a new development. Are you seriously chancing giving up you're location? This is stupid even for you." I heard Chase say

"Shut up. I have a proposition for you." I said

"Really? And what could I possibly want?" he asked coyly

"You may deny it but I know you still want a hold on me. it's up to you on whether you will come and get me."

"While you're with those four and that dyke of a sister of mine? No thank you." He said "But I won't deny that I still want you to myself."

"They won't touch you."

"You can't be so sure especially with Reid."

"It's been handled Chase." I growled

"Then what's the catch then?" he asked

"You hand Leah over. Then again I'm sure you won't have a problem with that."

"Don't be so sure."

"Oh but I know you Chase." I said sure of myself

"Fine. They get Leah and I get to kill you myself later on tonight. See you soon Love." He said coldly then hung up.

Looking back at the others some of them had looks that said I was an idiot others had looks that said I hate you. It didn't matter though. They didn't understand the plan I had working through my mind. But soon I'm sure they would. Very soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Lyra POV

Not even getting the phone back on the hook Reid grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway.

"Reid let go of me." I ordered trying to yank free

But he didn't he just kept walking and wouldn't look at me. as we turned the corner he shoved me against the wall angrily.

"Are you fucking stupid!" he yelled

I just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What are you thinking Lyra because I would like to know." He growled

"Okay I am not as dumb as I look. I've got a plan here believe it or not." I said

"Care to share?" he asked

"Nope." I said with an extra pop on the 'p'

Turning I tried to walk away but he pulled me back.

"Just trust me for once." I said looking up into his sharp blue eyes

He just sighed and let go only to cup my face.

"If it's any consolation I've missed the sound of your voice." I tried

He just chuckled a little then leaned down and brushed his lips across mine into a deepening kiss. I missed this. Pulling him closer I heard him groan a little. I couldn't help but smile as he kissed me still. It was the small moments like this that had me hanging on barely. I pulled back and moved to walk off.

"Lyra…" he groaned

"Reid…" I mimicked

He glowered at me but I just laughed.

"Just cruel." Was all he said

"I know but you love me for it." I said

"You're luck y I do." He said as he wrapped his arms around me from behind

"Really?" I challenged

He pursed his lips together knowing he should've kept his mouth shut. I just elbowed him in the gut lightly. I walked back towards the waiting room. Everyone was talking at once. Then as I walked in the room went quiet instantly and they all looked at me. Even Kira looked at me and she's blind.

"This is…awkward." I said

"Well you're the man with the plan." Ryan said

"Right…" I trailed off thinking "I have a trick I've learned that not even Chase knows about."

Everyone looked at me expecting more.

"Ryan I'm going to need your help." I said as I held out my hand to her

A wide grin crossed her face.

"Hells yeah." She said

She took my hand and stood beside me.

"Caleb, Tyler, and Kira just be at the cliffs in two hours alright?" I asked

They all nodded in confirmation. With that I turned and brushed past Reid and a muddy Pogue. I looked back at Reid and smiled a little.

Reid POV

"Where's that leave the rest of us?" I asked

"Yeah." Jeremy chimed in

"You remember the basement right?" Tyler asked

"Which house?" I asked

"Caleb's."

"Yeah how could I forget his has tunnels and I got lost in them when I was like eight." I said shuddering at the memory

"Find the deepest room you can." Tyler said

"For?" Pogue asked

"Leah. She isn't going anywhere." Caleb said

Everyone seemed to be on the same wave length being we were all finishing one another's thoughts and sentences. Usually it would be creepy and strange but I guess it was different now. A lot of things were. Enemies were dead or made allies while foes roamed the town and took what they wanted without asking. People we knew were dead and we couldn't bring them back. We couldn't turn back time as much as we wanted to.

"Shall we split then? It's going to take at least an hour to get back to the manor." I said

Everyone nodded. Pogue and I watched as the Hummer pulled out and left, taking the detour towards the cliffs.

"Let's go." I heard Jeremy say

Normal POV

Getting to the cliffs about an hour later Tyler hit the brakes hard and everyone lurched forward.

"Geez Baby boy." Caleb exclaimed

"Sorry." He mumbled

"He's here." Kira said as they all got out

As she reached out Caleb grabbed her hand to help her.

"Thanks." She mumbled

"No problem." He said

Looking ahead Tyler saw a few figures in the fog.

"Guys." He said

The two looked in the same direction. But hen Kira turned her ear in the opposite direction.

"Someone else is coming." She said

As if on cue another vehicle appeared through the fog. It was a motor bike with Lyra and Ryan on it.

"I am never getting on that thing again." Lyra complained

"It wasn't that bad." Ryan said as she helped Lyra off

Caleb POV

"Well I see we have all arrived." Chase said as he stepped closer "Now come over to the better side so I can kill you myself."

"Sorry Chase but you gotta hand over your part of the deal first." Lyra snapped

"Do you think of me so rude as to not keep my end?" he asked

No one answered not even me.

"Fine. Here. Take her." he said

With a quick swift movement of his hand Leah flew forward and hit her knees.

"Chase what are you doing!" She exclaimed

I grabbed one arm as Tyler grabbed the other. His eyes were pitched black as he looked at her. binding her hands behind her we shoved her in the back and Kira sat beside her putting up a barrier so that she didn't have to listen to Leah plead and beg and bitch.

"She was a hassle anyways. Now you can kill her so I don't have to." Chase said "Now it's your turn."

Chase's eyes turned black threatening to attack if he didn't get what he wanted. I looked over at Lyra then at the others beside Chase who were also ready to attack. Then Lyra took a step forward. I quickly grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"I didn't think you were serious!" I exclaimed

She just looked at me blankly. Then slipping from my grip she started towards Chase. I looked over towards Tyler and Ryan. Tyler was holding her back from Going after her. I couldn't understand why I didn't go after her. I should be fighting tooth and nail for my little sister yet there I was watching her walk over to Chase.

I watched as he grabbed her by the throat tightly.

"Happy now?" Lyra breathed

"Oh very. I'm going to enjoy torturing you then killing the rest of them." Chase growled

Then Chase looked up at Ryan.

"How is my dyke of a sister?" He hissed

"Go fuck yourself!" she screamed as she still tried to break free

Chase laughed darkly and then was gone. She was gone too.

"We should go…like now." Ryan said urgently

Tyler nodded and they both started back to the Hummer and bike. They didn't care. Lyra was gone and they didn't care. What the hell is wrong with them!

"Pogue said I could borrow his bike but not to get a scratch on it so I would like to get it back to him as soon as possible." Ryan said casually

Was I supposed to be so damn confused?

"Get a move on Caleb." Tyler called

Reid POV

Coming back upstairs with Pogue behind me I saw Ryan pacing in the den.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Panicking." She said

"Aren't you supposed to be with Lyra?"

"I did what I did now I wait." She said

After a few moments I noticed her pacing speed up.

"Ryan breathe." I said as I stepped in her path and stopped her

"I'm trying. I shouldn't have gone along with her plan." She said

"What plan?" I asked

But before she answered the front door opened and I could hear Leah yelling and pleading to be let go. Then I saw Caleb and Ryan walk through with Kira not far behind feeling around. Wait Ryan! I looked back at the girl in front of me then back at her double.

"What the fuck?" I asked letting go of her shoulders

The double rushed over to hug her other double. I just took a step back.

"Thank god." the once pacing Ryan said

"I told you it would work though I'm sure Chase will be pissed off later." The other said

They both looked at me.

"I-I'm so confused." I said

I could hear Caleb chuckling a little.

"Ah don't be." The one that came in Caleb said

Then all of the sudden she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Aren't you a dyke?" I asked

"No. not that I know of." She said

Then before I could stop her I felt her lips on mine. It was the all too familiar kiss I knew. I wrapped my arms around her holding her against me as the kiss deepened. Then pulling away I looked down at her. she took a step back and held her hands in front of her face and drawing them back through her hair. Like that she turned back into herself.

"Just a little glamuoring. Really complicated stuff too." she said as she shook out the last few black highlights of hair

I just nodded still trying to take it all in.

"Chase doesn't have you does he?" I asked

"Nope just a duplicate. So when he gets around to killing her she will vanish." Lyra said

"I didn't believe it either." Caleb said

"I'm impressed and totally creeped out." I said finally after a few minutes

Lyra just smirked. Then turning I saw her head for the basement.

"I'll be back. I have a few things to do." She said answering my unasked question

Then she disappeared down the stairs. The others went off to separate sections of the house. Not even Caleb was asking questions.

"Isn't anybody curious what Tyler and her are doing down there with Leah?" I asked Ryan who was raiding the fridge

"Nope. Whatever they do to her is their own business because that little bitch deserves it." she answered

"Right." I mumbled

A part of me wanted to know what they were doing while the other part wanted to run away and never look back. Because looking at myself now I didn't see my future consisting of some form of murder and death. I didn't see me dropping out of college and doing this. Then again there were a lot of things I pictured and I got over it right quick.

"What the hell." I said as I took the beer Ryan was just handing me

"It's going to be a long night anyways." She said


	9. Chapter 9

Lyra POV

I walked down the dark dank steps and I could already hear the screams coming from Leah. Tyler must've started without me.

"Geez Tyler you couldn't wait?" I said sarcastically as I walked into the room

He didn't say anything.

"Come one let me go please…" she pleaded "I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

I walked around to face her then sat down on her lap.

"See Leah we don't need any information. That's not why you're here. Then again you know why you're here." I hissed

Her eyes widened at me.

"Scared?"

She only nodded.

"Good. You should be." I said "But don't worry it's not me you need to be afraid of. It's him."

I got off her lap and turned away as I heard even more screaming. Turning back around I used to help keep her alive so she wouldn't give up to early. I wasn't going to let her take the easy way out. I wanted her to feel it all. She deserved it.

"Don't kill her too soon." I said

Tyler just nodded. Walking up to her I put my lips to her ear.

"You're not going to enjoy this…but we are." I whispered as I looked up at Tyler, his eyes as black mine

Then grabbing her by throat I clutched even tighter crushing her windpipe so she couldn't scream anymore.

"Bored now." I sighed

Then I watched Tyler move his hand swiftly and I heard a sickening crunch as Leah's neck snapped. The room remained silent for several minutes.

"Better?" I asked

He looked at me.

"It doesn't bring her back. But yeah I feel much better." he said

"Good because I am very hungry."

He just chuckled and walked past the corpse wrapping an arm around my shoulder as he led me upstairs. I didn't look back at the corpse once. Hell I didn't even feel an ounce of remorse for her. No one did.

Walking into the kitchen we saw Ryan a Reid starting up on what looked like they're third beer.

"Starting up without us? how rude." I said

"No doubt." Tyler chimed in

"So is it over?" Reid asked

"Yeah it's over. Well with her anyways." I said

"Good." he said

He wouldn't look at me though.

"Well I'm tired so later." I said suddenly

It wasn't that I was tired. I mean granted I hadn't slept in nearly two days but I was past tired and exhaustion. I knew why Reid wasn't looking at me and I couldn't handle it. I breathed out deeply reassuring myself that I didn't care.

Going upstairs I could hear Caleb on the phone with Sarah. I wondered how she was doing. Maybe I'll actually get to meet her one day. Who knows? I walked further down the hallway towards where my designated room was. Closing the door behind me I locked it and walked towards the bathroom as I shed my clothes. I was in deep need of a nice long hot shower. Turning the shower on, I wrapped a plush towel around me. As I let the hot water steam up the room I heard a knock at my bedroom door. I just ignored it as I closed the bathroom door. For once in a very long time I wanted to be alone. I hadn't had any time to comprehend half of what's happened during the years. Most of it I couldn't even remember. It was more of bits and pieces.

Feeling the hot water sting my skin I felt tears threaten to fall. Closing my eyes I washed the previous day off of me. But still the weight was heavy.

After about twenty more minutes of standing under the scalding water I turned the water off and stepped out as I wrapped a towel around me. I heard a knock at my bedroom door again. Were they still knocking? I shrugged as I swiped the steam from the mirror and looked at myself. Sighing I sat down on the nice cool tile floor as the steam still engulfed the room. It felt like a sauna. Everything in me felt like jelly and I could barely find myself to breathe.

Reid POV

Was she deaf? I knocked again but once again there was no answer. Why did she have it locked in the first place?

"Reid leave her alone." I heard Caleb say as he looked out into the hallway

"Hey she could be dead in there, I'm just checking in on her."

"Well if she locked it, then she was trying to keep us out." He countered

I just glared. Caleb went back into his room continuing his conversation with saint Sarah on the phone.

"You know phone sex doesn't last forever!" I yelled at Caleb

I ducked quickly as Caleb came back out and threw something at me.

"Hey that could've hurt!" I yelled

"That would've been the point." Caleb growled as he slammed his door shut

I couldn't help but laugh a little. Turning back around, I knocked on the door again.

Lyra POV

I could still hear knocking. Ignoring it I got up still wrapped in my towel and walked out into the coolness of my room which sent shivers down my body and laid down. I closed my eyes hoping to fall asleep. Then all of the sudden I felt a set of arms around me.

"Using are we?" I mumbled sarcastically

"You gave me no choice." I heard in my ear not more than a whisper

I held his arms tighter to me as I felt a shiver run through me. I felt him flush against me as I felt his lips press against my shoulder.

"Sleep Lyra."

"I can't. I'm not tired." I said

I knew he could've come up with some smart ass remark but he didn't. he just stayed silent as I felt one of his hands move down to my hips. I knew where he was going with this.

"Reid…" I started as I turned over to face him "It's not a good idea. Not right now."

With that I sat up. I could still sense avoidance from him.

"I'm not him." I said out loud

"I didn't say that." He said quietly

"That's it though. You didn't say anything. You just won't look at me." I said

The atmosphere remained quiet for a few moments.

"I don't regret what I did either." I said

Moving to get up and get away from him, he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back.

"I'm glad she's dead…but did you have to do it?" he asked

"I didn't do it." I said "I just helped."

I then felt his arms around my waist holding me tightly. When would it be over?

"Hopefully soon." He said answering my thoughts

"I hate it when you do that." I said

"No you don't." he said smugly as he kissed my damp neck

My eyes fluttered slightly as he did. Damn him.


	10. Chapter 10

Lyra POV

I bolted upright in a cold sweat. Nightmares had plagued me for the past five years. How was this any different? I felt my forehead and felt the feverish heat I usually got from them.

Looking back I saw Reid lying peacefully beside me, his hair a complete mess as he laid on his stomach. After catching my breath for a moment I got up and got dressed leaving him there sleeping. I didn't want to wake him when it looked as if it were the first time he was actually sleeping well.

Sneaking out of the room I walked down the hallway and down the stairs into the den where Pogue sat there in front of a roaring fire. He wasn't the only either, Tyler was there as well.

"Wow, is nobody sleeping in this house?" I asked jokingly as I plopped down beside Tyler

"Nope…not tonight." Pogue said

"We can feel it coming." Tyler said "It's close."

"Scared?" I asked

"Nope." Pogue said with an extra pop on the 'p'

"I am." I said in a whisper

They both looked at me while I just looked at the fire feeling hypnotized by it. The rest was silent for us. We just sat there being there wasn't anything to talk about.

When morning came and the others came downstairs the three of us were in the kitchen already cooking up a huge breakfast.

"Ow shit!"Tyler said sucking his thumb from the burn

"Well then don't do that." I laughed

He just tousled my hair with his other hand.

"Baby boy don't flirt with another man's girl it's rude." Pogue said

"Flirting with who?" Reid asked as he was rubbing his eyes coming in

"Nothing." Pogue said quickly as Tyler hit him upside the head

Laughing I laid out more bacon being Caleb had finished off the last batch.

"Jesus cooking for an army?" Reid asked as he grabbed the plate and set it on the table

"Might as well be." I replied

I had been moving around without stopping that when Reid finally grabbed a hold of my wrist I found my mind still working at eighty miles an hour. Looking back at him his lips met mine before I had a chance to say anything. It was a quick kiss but it still caused the kitchen to go a little quiet.

"Wow it's like our own personal entertainment…we have to get lives." Ryan said aloud

I couldn't hold back laughter at that. She had a way of making people smile even in the darkest of situations. I just found it sad that she was a dyke because I know of one guy who wished she wasn't.

I looked back over at Pogue who was started to eat the eggs out of the pan while getting hit by Tyler. It was as if there were no problems in world. I liked the sound of that. Then all of the sudden as I looked out the window I jumped out of my skin to seeing a graying creature of death screaming for help.

"Levina." I whispered

But like that the darkling was gone. I closed my eyes for a moment then opened them again.

"I'll be right back." I said suddenly

Some of them just nodded it off and kept eating and I wanted to keep it that way. as I headed to the stairs I looked back to see if anyone was following then snuck out the front door instead.

"Wow your worse than me at sneaking out."

I jumped as I turned to Tyler.

"You're an ass." I blurted

"Thank you." He said with a grin

I just walked past him.

"Why in the rush?" he asked

"I saw what you guys would call a…darkling I think…whatever it was it looked like Levina. I think Chase is nearby." I told him

"We gotta tell the others." He said as he started for the front door

"No." I said stopping him

"This ends now and I won't involve the others if I don't have to." I said

"But-" he started

"Oh just come on." I said as I rolled my eyes

I was glad Tyler came with me even though it was a bad idea. I didn't want to be alone.

"I see Alice has found her way down the rabbit hole." I heard Chase say as he stepped out from behind a tree

"Something like that." I said

A grin played on his lips and I wanted nothing more than to smack it from his face.

"Well that was a cute trick you played Lyra…no really it was it had me quite impressed." Chase said "Did she scream? I bet she did. She was always quite the screamer. But not as good as you."

"You done?" I asked wishing he would shut the hell up

He just chuckled then sighed. Even he seemed tired.

"Yeah." He replied

And with a quick hand movement two others came out from behind him and grabbed a hold of Tyler but then he started fighting back. I just stood there as everything felt like slow motion. This was what I saw, I could remember it so clearly. This is how it ended.

"Lyra!" I heard Tyler yell

I turned to face him to him struggling as I met a knife to the gut. I looked up at Chase who had a grin on his face.

"Heal that." He said crudely

I felt the sharp intake of breaths. I didn't stop it either even though I saw it coming. I just reached out for Chase where he just laughed at me.

"I learned a new trick." I said as I grabbed him

"Oh really?"

"Don't do it!" I heard Tyler yell

I sunk my hand into his chest feeling the power swirling in him. he screamed in agony.

"I'm going to give you everything you want Chase." I said

"Wha? No." he said as he looked into my dark eyes

"I…

Reid POV

"They've been gone for a while." Ryan said

"So what the girl can't do anything without someone up her ass?" Kira asked

"No it's just…" then all of the sudden she gasped "The rabbit hole…"

Knocking her chair back Ryan ran out of the room and out the front door.

"Lyra!" she screamed

I followed after her confused.

Lyra POV

Chase struggled trying to get free but I didn't let go even as I faded in and out.

"Will you…"

"Lyra don't!" Tyler screamed as he flung a guy off of him

I looked up at the sky and smiled as I felt every particle in my being vibrated. It was rather tingly.

"My power." I breathed

Reid POV

"No!" I heard Tyler scream

Looking forward to see why I saw Lyra suddenly obliterate in front of my eyes. Chase fell to the ground struggling horrendously. Then all of the sudden he obliterated as well from the power overdose. Tyler fell to his knees while I just stood there with the sudden feeling of numbness taking over. Ryan ran past me to Tyler.

"Tyler where is Lyra? Tyler look at me…where is she?" she asked trying to get his eyes to meet hers

"She's gone…" I said

"What?" Ryan asked in somewhat of a stammer as tears filled her eyes

"She just…she's gone." I said forgetting to breathe

I collapsed to the ground sitting there looking at the spot where Lyra once was. She was gone and yet it didn't affect me. I looked at Tyler and Ryan who were holding each other. I heard the others behind me wondering what the hell happened whereas I sat there like the idiot I was unsure of how to handle the fact that I just watched my girlfriend completely obliterate into nothingness. So what do I do? I do what I always do. Standing up I ran back to the house. I heard someone behind me but I didn't stop. Running inside I grabbed the first set of keys I saw and ran back outside past Caleb.

"Reid stop. You can't run from it." he said

"I'm not running…there's nothing to run from." I said flatly

"She's dead Reid. She isn't coming back this time." Caleb choked

"You shut the hell up!" I yelled

Jumping into Tyler's hummer I started it and hit the gas. Gravel spit as I spun out of the driveway.

"Reid stop!" called a femine voice in my head

"No!" I yelled grabbing my head, taking my hand of the wheel

I nearly went off the road in doing so.

"Reid!" it called

"No!" I yelled again

Hot tears streaked my face and I hated myself for it.


	11. Chapter 11

Reid POV

I hit the brakes hard and nearly flung through the windshield. Squeezing my eyes shut I slammed my hands against the wheel.

"Reid." Came the voice again

"No." I growled

"Look at me." she said calmly and gently

I looked up in the rearview mirror to see her relaxing the backseat.

"You're seeing me here means I'm dead I'm guessing." She said all calm like

"You can't…leave me." I said

"Reid it was going to happen. I saw it. I just gave a new bang to that whole big bang theory on the way out." She said calmly

"It's not funny…you're gone." I choked

"Reid it wasn't meant to be. You know that of all people. We tried but this was the outcome." She said

"Just don't go."

She chuckled a little.

"This isn't the end of your little world. You'll move on…find somebody new and better. Then soon you'll have your own family." She said

"I can't there is nobody better."

"If you don't you will kill yourself." She said more sternly

"Lyra…"

I just heard her sigh. I felt a single tear streak down my cheek as I laid my head on the steering wheel. I tried to stop it but it fell anyways.

"It's over Reid…it's all over." She said quieter

I looked up in the rearview mirror as she said it. She was gone.

"Don't leave…please don't leave me." I pleaded

But there came no answer. Then all of the sudden there was a buzzing coming from my pocket. Pulling out my phone I held it up to my ear.

"Reid? Man where are you?"

It was Tyler.

"It doesn't matter."

"Look everyone is worried when are you coming back. Everything is going haywire."

"I'm not coming back." I said flatly

"Reid you have to come back. Lyra is dead and so is Chase."

"That place is death Tyler." I said

Tyler sighed loudly.

"Whatever…just stay away then." He said harshly

Though I knew better than to think Tyler was actually pissed off at me.

"Just…just take care of yourself." Tyler said

With that I hung up and tossed the phone into the seat beside me. For a few moments I just sat there. Her words played over and over in my head. Turning the ignition the radio came playing 'It Is What It Is' by Lifehouse. I only turned it up louder as I pulled out on to the road.

_I was only looking for the shortcut out but it's complicated. So complicated._

It's over…it's all over and I was never coming back.

**Short ending. i'm sory ifit sounds sucky. and i want to say thank you to those who have reviewed and to those who had this story on alert.**


End file.
